


Cain

by d0nt_t0uch_m3



Series: my pathetic attempts at horror [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nt_t0uch_m3/pseuds/d0nt_t0uch_m3
Summary: My very first attempt at horror. It's short and probably not that good but I tried so I would be really, really happy about some feedback.
Series: my pathetic attempts at horror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817362
Kudos: 2





	Cain

Everything stops, people are like statues all around him, people in cars, men on bicycles, babies in strollers all lifeless, frozen in time. Somehow, none of this feels new or scary for him. The dark shadow at the other end of the street doesn't make the hairs on his arms raise. Not anymore. Not like it did the first times. 

"Every nightmare can turn into a dream if only you have it often enough," Cain thinks while keeping eye contact with the hooded figure. It's slim and tall, its appearance having a slight resemblance to the famous slender man and the first times Cain saw it, the teenager couldn't help but shiver and back away. Now he just stands there, waiting for it to approach him. But something feels wrong. Different. Cain has never actually seen the thing close up. He always woke up before that, sweating and sitting up in his bed, startling himself in the process. Now, the figure comes closer and Cain can feel the fear settling in his bones again. 

"This is stupid," he thinks, "it's just another dream." He bites his lips, rubbing his hands over the goosebumps on his arms. And that's when he realizes why this is so wrong. All the other times he was afraid of the thing, so afraid, because he didn't know he was dreaming. The realization hits him hard, like a pang in his chest. The figure comes even closer until Cain can actually see its face and it makes his stomach roll. Its face is nothing more than shredded skin and oozing blood. It looks decayed, zombie-like, and Cain takes a step back. There is a hole in its chest that Cain can see right through. 

"No," he mutters, keeping his eyes locked on the figure, too scared to even breathe and then, with the blink of an eye, the thing is gone and everything around him starts moving again. Cain just stands there, frozen in shock, his body feeling like it was dumped in ice water. He shakes his head slowly, trying to deny what just happened. 

"This wasn't real," he tells himself. Just when he's about to turn around, to go home, he hears the blood curling scream that echoes through the street and makes everyone look around wildly. And while Cain has no idea who is screaming or why, he feels like it is his fault. His, and his alone. 

"Next time it'll be you," a voice whispers in his ear, threateningly. He startles and turns to the voice, starting to scream at the dead face, maggots eating away at the skin, the skull being visible through the missing pieces of flesh. It looks like a zombie right out of The Walking Dead. He screams and screams until his voice is raw and even when he feels people touching him, telling him that everything is alright, he just keeps screaming. Because he knows that face. The face that looked at him and told him he would be next. The dead face of a kid. The boy he killed, a few month ago. 

"It was an accident," he whispers when his voice breaks and he can't scream anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please," he sobs and begs, people telling him to calm down, to breathe, asking him what is wrong. Cain looks around, trying to get another glance at the long dead boy. He finally finds him, standing among the crowd, watching him. Judging him. 

"An accident you say?" The posture of the teenager changes, he straightens his back and crosses his arms. "I told you not to joke around like that. I told you to stop. I TOLD YOU TO STOP BULLYING ME, BECAUSE SOMETHING WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN. But did you listen?" before Cain can answer, the boy shakes his head, "You didn't. You and your friends just kept going and guess what. I had to pay the prize," a malicious grin spreads on his face," and now you're gonna pay yours. Because it is YOUR FAULT! And you know that, don't you?" At this point, Cain is whimpering, only staring at the boy, nodding his head in a tiny motion. The boy, the thing comes closer. Closer and closer until it is right in front of Cain. 

"Remember this face. Because this is the last thing you'll see," he says, his dead eyes staring right into Cain's, before he stretches out his thin, skeletal arms and wraps them around Cain's throat. Cain tries to breath in but fails, choking and spluttering until his vision turns darker and then black, the picture of the once happy and sparkling boy forever burned into his mind. The dead eyes. He remembers the eyes. How they turned dead. A dying spark, something he would never forget. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Do you think he'll ever be okay again, doctor?" a woman asks, her face wet with tears, more unshed ones in her eyes. The doctor shakes his head, his eyes on the screaming boy inside the cell, his arms held to his body by a straight jacket. "I don't think so, Mam," he admits before giving the woman a sad smile and guiding her away. Away from her son.


End file.
